The Return of the Clans Wiki:Characters
~ Nominations are requested here ~ Changing Grades Want to have your cat graded silver, or even gold? Just request by starting a new heading, and say whether you want silver or gold. Nominations will be approved by Ripple & Kas. Criteria for Silver Grade In order to obtain this grade, your page is completed with all the required information. 1. The page must be complete *By complete, we mean that there must be no coming soon on the page. There should be no missing information or incomplete sections with information gaps. Complete pages gives the pages a nice and full look, which is neccessary for the Silver Grade. 2. The page should have the required headings. ' *You cannot skip or remove a heading, required headings ''must ''be filled out. Optional headings are not required. *You cannot add additional headings that are not included on the page layout, or else it is a violation of the Page Requirements. '''3. The roleplay section must be up-to-date. ' *It must contain most, to all, mentions and apperances of the character. *The roleplay section must be completely up to date. There should be no missing appearances of the character in this section. '''4. All information must be accurate and up-to-date *For example, if your character was first mentioned as a kit and contained the biography and history of a kit, it is not up-to-date. You, as the owner, must make sure this information fits the character's age and rank. Suffixes, ranks, and age must be updated. *Only provide accurate information. (i.e. if your character was mates with Robinfur, you cannot have Robinfur as your sibling.) If the article meets ALL of the following, it is elligeble for a Silver Nomination. Silver '- Does not have to necessarily be long in length to recieve this grade. Concise and required information is preferred over long and repetitive passages. All info. must be accurate up-to-date, and must include the required headings. Criteria for Gold Grade In order to obtain this grade, you must have a Silver Grade and exemplary presentation of the article. '''1. The page has one or more optional sections. ' *By this, we mean the page has been expanded and added to by optional means. There may be extra sections- such as Trivia, Quotes, Relationships- that enhance the understanding and description of the character. '''2. Correct conventions are used throughout. *The grammar should be correct throughout the article. There should be hardly any to no grammatical mistakes. *Spelling errors should not be present. *Capitalization errors should be fixed. For example, riverclan should be corrected RiverClan. 3. Information is concise and informative. ''' *We do not want an article long in length that discusses one characteristic of the cat for an entire paragraph! Gold grades mean that your article is exemplary. This does not mean ''long. ''Summarize when possible and try not to repeat and expand upon an idea for too long. *Informative information... things we want/need to know. We do not need to know the history of your cat's mate. We do not need to know more about your cat's friend than your cat. '''4. The cat is active and roleplayed often. *The cat should be roleplayed and used by the roleplayer often. It cannot be a character of an inactive user. 5. The article is organized and easy to follow. *Please keep everything as smooth as possible. Readers are confused when you talk about your cat's history one paragraph, and their dislikes the next! *Information is organized by section. You will not find a paragraph about their Clan in the middle of their description. You will not find sentences about their personality in the physical appearance section. Saying something like: 'the scars were caused by her getting into trouble because of her hot temper' are fine. 6. It is very clear that all the criteria are met and the owner cares very much about the article, thus deserving the above grade. ''' '''Gold - Your page must be very long in length, and ''must ''have the Silver Graded template (your character must have achieved the Silver Nomination before you can apply for the gold). A brief description of your cat should be given, as well as all of the info clearly stated and correctly formated. Category:Characters Category:Nominations Category:Criterias